


Tentacles

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [21]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Tentacles, aka getting fucked by tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Marr tells Reader about his actual face, the one filled with nothing but tentacles.





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 Kinktober prompts used: "Tentacles" & "Face-sitting"!

As Marr finishes his telling, you stare at him for a moment while being increasingly aware of all the dirty thoughts that have begun to swirl in your head. They make you rub your thighs together and Marr lets out a quiet, dark laughter. He presses his hand on your thigh and you already want him to take you on this bed.

“If I had known your reaction, I would have told you about this sooner,” Marr says.

You lick your lips and press your hand against his own, squeezing it firmly. “Can we- can I ride your face? Is that… possible?” you blurt out, ignoring his obvious teasing that you’re now encouraging without realizing it. He hums amused and slides his hand properly between your legs, making your stomach tighten into a pleasant knot.

It doesn’t take long before you’re nude before him and unclasping his mask. Despite knowing what’s underneath it, it’s an entirely different matter to actually see it-  _see them._ Your jaw drops as you stare at the tentacles emerging from where Marr’s face should be. There’s several of them and they’re slowly stretching out, making your cunt throb.

“Marr,” you groan quietly, making the tentacles instantly turn to your direction. Even in they don’t really have expressions, you can feel Marr’s intense want and desire through the Force.

You find yourself leaning towards him and gasp when the tentacles start to caress your face and upper body. They favor your throat and nipples, leaving little hickeys all over them. Some of them push past your lips and you experimentally suck on them, feeling their excited buzzing increase.

However, even if doing this is thrilling, the heat between your legs is becoming unbearable. Just the thought of having those tentacles inside you, slithering in and filling you is intoxicating. You shutter and usher Marr to get on his back.

He chuckles, though does as you ask. The anticipation runs high in your body and you dig your fingers into the bed’s headboard while lowering yourself on his tentacle-filled face.

Your breath comes out in short bursts when Marr’s tentacles wrap firmly around your legs, rooting you in place. When one of them touches your clit and begins to rub it with a slow, circular motion, you let out a whimper and sink fully down.

“Marr, p-please. I need you- need  _them_  inside me,” you beg while beginning to grind against him.

However, Marr doesn’t listen but takes his time with you, refusing to fully push inside you, even though you increasingly plead him to do so. But despite that, his tentacles are still dragging multiple orgasms from you by tirelessly teasing your clit and slick entrance.

After a few more rounds of teasing, during one which you nearly sob in ecstasy, Marr finally grants your wish. You let out a breathless gasp and tighten your hold on the headboard when one of the tentacles push deeper inside you. It fills you and you begin to grind yourself against it eagerly, relishing the extra friction.

You let out little whines and whimpers as you can feel it wiggle and pulse inside you. The familiar yet still new sensation makes your thighs twitch and spasm, and you grow even more aroused. As more of them slip inside you, you let out a wordless cry and slump against the bed, letting go of the headboard.

Marr moves lower on the bed and drags you with him to give you more space, though you barely pay attention to it. You’re much more focused on the tentacles that are finding places inside you that you didn’t even know existed.

As Marr’s tentacles bring you over the edge again and again, not showing any signs of quitting, you completely lose it. You moan, sob and weakly grind against his face while being so full yet desperately craving for more.

It never ends, and you’re sure you’re spiraling down into madness. But just before that happens, the tentacles pull back and gently caress your thighs, leaving little kisses on them. You whine and even though there’s no friction on your cunt anymore, it’s still throbbing and incredibly sensitive.

“I assume a bath sounds good?” Marr asks softly in your mind and you tiredly hum in agreement.


End file.
